The present disclosure relates to natural language processing and, more specifically, to ingesting documents using multiple ingestion pipelines with different configurations.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics concerned with the interactions between computers and human languages. To interact with humans, natural-language computing systems may use a corpus of documents that are parsed and annotated. For example, the computing system may use the corpus to identify an answer to a question posed by a human user by correlating the question to the annotations of passages included in the documents of the corpus.
Before the NLP computing system is able to interact with a user, the corpus may be populated with different documents. In addition, annotators may parse the text in these documents to generate metadata about the text. Using the metadata and the text of the documents of the corpus, the NLP computing system can interact with the user to, for example, answer a posed question, evaluate financial investments, and the like.